


Bad almost says Fuck

by LoveBug515



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveBug515/pseuds/LoveBug515
Summary: as the title says,,,, Bad almost says fuck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	Bad almost says Fuck

Tommy and Tubbo shuffled where they were standing as all these adults stared at them, asking questions about where they came from, asking Wilbur about where he found them, all questions they really didn't want to answer. They all had been there for almost an hour already. The masked man-Dream- had introduced everyone, but the two of them really didn't remember the names at the moment, trying to watch everyone in the room.

It was then the door flung open, and when all the adults turned to look at the door, Tommy and Tubbos faces turned white.

Bad stormed in, Skeppy trailing behind him, his face looked angry as he looked around the room. His eyes finally landed on the kids and Tommy laughed nervously.

“Well, uh, this has been fun but we have to go-”

“Not so fast you freakin MuffinHeads!” Bad charged forward as the kids tried to run, and grabbed both of them by the arms and twirled them around.

All the other adults were kinda frozen, not knowing what was happening.

“Almost two years!” Bad said angrily. “Almost two years youve been missing, and then you show up to the SMP we're living in? No way. You're not leaving until I know where the fu-Where the Banana chocolate chip muffin you cretins went!”

Everyone froze, minds caught between Bad knowing these kids, and Bad almost swearing.

Skeppy laughed and shook his head. “You'd better answer him boys. That's the first time I've heard his almost slip in years. Bad, let go of them.”

Bad huffed and let go of their arms, and Skeppy leaned forward for a hug from the boys.

“You absolute fools are gonna be the death of us you know. We were worried for you.” The two boys looked sheepish and looked down at their feet.

“We didn't really have a choice Bad.” Tubbo murmured and Bad sighed. “Yeah, you would’ve come back if you did. Come here.” 

Bad opened his arms for a hug and the two kids flung themselves at him.

Skeppy grinned at the rest of the adults as they all stared shocked. ‘Thanks for finding Bad’s brothers for us Wilbur!”

It was silent for a moment before a general roar of “HIS WHAT?!” rose into the air. The loudest being the Dream Team themselves.


End file.
